Finding True Love
by Aguilarabrianna
Summary: See how Elizabeth deals with the after mass of the mudslide.
1. Chapter 1

_As the clouds start to move away the sun start to come above, Hope Valley had been in tragedy after the mudslide in the mine. The settlers had been threw a hard time especially the wives and children who had lost their fathers in the mine. Elizabeth and Jack and the rest of Hope Valley had tried their hardest to comfort the wives and children._

 _Today was a new day, and as Elizabeth got up she ached from head to toe. She had slept very little during the tragedy, she was not only worried about the settlers but also Jack after what happened with him she was extremely careful to watch an eye on him. Jack had noticed but refused to say anything about it. He understood that she was afraid for his life. That was why he loved her because not only did she care for herself and her family but she cared for her close friends and the children of hope valley. As Elizabeth got up from her bed she turned to the window and saw the sun peaking in. A bright smile came over her face,it had been about a week since she had last seen the sun and seeing it today brought great delight to her. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to talk to Abigail,she had been waiting patiently to talk to her about something that had been bugging her ever since the tragedy. As she went down the stairs her mind was elsewhere. Abigail saw her come down the stairs, she had noticed that Elizabeth had not been herself lately and was determined to ask her what was bugging her. "Hello, Elizabeth how was your sleep?" Abigail asked. "Fine thank you very much, Abigail." Elisabeth response was. Elizabeth sat down at the table in the kitchen and Abigail served her tea and a biscuit. Elizabeth sat in silence eating her biscuit. Abigail couldn't take it anymore she had to ask "All right what is it you want to talk about, it seems that your mind wants to ask a question." Elizabeth looks at her and nodded, she swallowed her final piece of biscuit and then she opened her mouth. " I can't help but think that Jack and I are not meant to be. I hate having to worry that he will be safe anywhere he goes. It frightens me that maybe one day he might not come home." Elizabeth eyes were full of tears, she tried her hardest to keep them in but she couldn't. They slid down her face faster than she could wipe them off. Abigail was in shock after hearing what Elizabeth had said. She could not believe what Elizabeth had said. She quickly went to Elizabeth side and gave her a handkerchief. Elizabeth grateful nodded her head and reach out for the handkerchief. Abigail then spoke "Elizabeth perhaps it's best that your talk to Jack about this situation. I know that he will have a lot to say about this.". Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement but before she could speak a knock came from the door it was Jack._

 _HELLO HEARTIES, I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOY THIS STORY. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I AM A BIT NERVOUS. I HAVE NEVER WROTE BEFORE BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD. HOPE YOU ENJOY! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _As the door knock Elizabeth quickly stood up and wipe her tears away. She did not want Jack to see that she was crying and as she reach for the door a scenes of relief went over her. She then realized that Jack and her were_ _meant_ _to be. There was only one problem ,how could she bare the lost of Jack. That was the only problem that was standing in between her and her love. one. As she open the door, a bit of wind came in making her crouch down to keep warm. Behind the wind a young man in a red serge was standing there looking at her with his greenish eyes the ones that brought her knees down. ''Hello Elizabeth how was your night"' Jack asked. Fine thank you very much" Elizabeth replied, but deep down she wanted cry until she couldn't anymore. Jack could sense that something was wrong but right now was not the time to ask. AS he quickly went inside the door behind him slammed shut keeping the cold out. As Abigail head went up to greet Jack a long stare went to him telling him that he had to talk to Elizabeth. AS Elizabeth walk quickly around Jack to sit she secretly wipe her eyes hoping that Jack wouldn't notice, but she thought wrong he did notice. "Elizabeth are you sure you are alright?' Jack asked. "Yes I am fine."Elizabeth said.. Jack couldn't handle it anymore he had to ask. "Elizabeth can we take a walk really quick, I forget something over at the you mind walking with me?" . Elizabeth only nodded her head in agreement. As Jack reached to the coat rack to retrieve Elizabeth coat, Elizabeth gave a glare to Abigail asking for her help. ''Help Abigail, how am I supposed to tell him how I feel?''._

 _''It's okay Elizabeth just tell him from the heart.." . Jack then turned around and handed to coat to Elizabeth. Elizabeth then got the coat_ _and start to put it on.. Then ,out of know where a knock came from the door. It was Ned all bundle up in his winter coat and gloves. "Miss._ _Thatcher a telegram came in for you mark "'urgent"'. Elizabeth quickly reach for the telegram and ripped the envelope. As she read the note her hands quickly came from her side to her mouth in shock as her tears start to flow out again.. She then began to feel dizzy as her hands let the note fall to the ground her knees became weak and she fell to the ground.. "'Elizabeth!"',Jack yelled, as he quickly ran to her side picking her up from the ground and turning to the stairs to put her in bed. " Jack I am going to get Faith so she can look at Elizabeth!'' Abigail said as she ran out the door to the clinic even forgetting to put on her coat.. As Abigail ran to the clinic she prayed that Elizabeth would be alright. Abigail reach for the door and then yelled ''Faith come quick Elizabeth has fainted!''. Faith quickly reach for her medicine bag and put her coat on. They quickly ran to Abigail's cafe as they open the door Ned was still there in shock still standing in the place where he had handed Elizabeth the telegram. " Mr. Yost you cant do anything there stand like a coat rack. Go back to your shop and don't tell anybody what happened here. '' Abigail said. She then quickly took the pot off the stove while Faith head to the stairs to go see Elizabeth. She quickly went to the stairs to Elizabeth room where Faith and Jack were arguing. 'What is going here'' Abigail quietly shouted. ''Jack wont leave so I can examine Elizabeth.'' Faith shot back. ''There is no reason for me to leave Abigail."Jack said giving Faith a dirty look. "Jack just leave so Faith can examine Elizabeth"' Abigail said. Jack quickly rolled his eyes and then stormed out. As Faith opened her medicine bag, Abigail stood there looking at her friend still unconscious. While Jack was right next to the door, wait impatience to go back in where his dear Elizabeth was._

 ** _THANK YOU_** ** _EVERYBODY_** ** _THAT ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER. HERE IS THE TH_** ** _E SECOND_** ** _CHAPTER, I WON'T BE_** ** _UPDATING THE STORY FOR A WHILE AFTER THIS. I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE BEGAN HIGH SCHOOL AND RIGHT NOW I NEED TO FOCUS ON HIGH SCHOOL. I HOPE I CAN UPDATE SOON BUT FOR NOW I THINK THIS A GOOD PLACE TO STOP._** ****


	3. Chapter 3

As Jack waited impatiently to return back it to the room he wounded what was taking them so long to look at Elizabeth. "What's happening in there! Is everything alright?". Jack was just about to push open the door when Abigail and Faith start to walk out of the room. "What's wrong with her" Jack asked not wanting have to receive terrible news. "She alright. She just needs rest." Faith replied. As Jack rushed to her side he couldn't help but wonder why she fainted in the first place ,then his mind went to the note that Elizabeth was hold when she fainted. "Abigail! Can you please give the note that Elizabeth had?!" Abigail quickly found the note and ran up the stairs to give it to Jack. Jack quickly got up to get the note and then sat down to read it. At first he didn't know if he should read it given the reason that it was not his business but he didn't care he was so going to propose to Elizabeth and then they would have to share the happiness and heartbreaking news together.

THE TELEGRAM

"TO ELIZABETH THATCHER

HOPE VALLEY

FROM: THATCHER COMPANY

Dear, Beth

I am sorry to inform but your Father has suffered a stroke and it currently in the hospital. Your mother did not want to inform you hoping that he will get better soon. But things have not and I thought it was in your best interest to inform you and hopefully have you come to Hamilton to be in your fathers side.

Best wishes,

Charles "

Jack couldn't believe that Elizabeth father was ill and here was Elizabeth sick as well. A sudden jealous came over him ,here was Charles telegramming Elizabeth but he knew with out Charles ,Elizabeth would never have found out. Jack quick put the note on the nightstand and refocused on the one thing he cared about and that has Elizabeth. Elizabeth still unconscious but could sense that Jack was near her. By the smell of his after shave and the way he breathed and smelled she knew that it was definitely Jack. As Jack sat there in the room where he was when he was sick remember the words that Elizabeth told him the way that she kissed every inch of his face when he had awoken. "Elizabeth I love you and I hope the way I feel for you is the same way you feel for me. I can't wait for you to become my wife and have children with you. I never thought I would get married after what Rosemary did to me but I glad she did because then I would have made a huge mistake and have to live my life without true love." Then all of a sudden Elizabeth began to stir. Jack was still in his thoughts when all of a sudden he heard a soft low voice calling his name. "Jack?", Elizabeth said her voice soft. "I am here, I am here", Jack said in a soft voice. Elizabeth tired to get but failed because she was still weak. "What happened?" Elizabeth ask,as she put her hand on her head trying to figure out what had happened. "You fainted Elizabeth" Jack said,as he got up to sit next to Elizabeth on the bed. "Jack you shouldn't sit next to me in my nightgown. It's really isn't right.". "I don't care about what isn't right. Right now you fainted and I will be here for a thousand years if it meant that I would be right next to you, Elizabeth I love you very much and I will always be right by your side.", Jack said. Elizabeth eyes were filling with tears and she knew that in that moment she had found the right men to be with. Jack was still in the room and wondering how he was going to break the news that Elizabeth father was in the hospital. "Jack,has Elizabeth gain conscious",Abigail asked as she was walking up the stairs towards were Elizabeth and Jack were. Jack quickly got up and shouted "Yes, Abigail she is awake now!". "Elizabeth dear are you alright?", Abigail asked in a soft voice. Elizabeth had been placed in a special place in Abigail heart. She was the daughter that Abigail never had and she cared for Elizabeth as if she was her own child. Abigail had lost hope when her son and her husband had died in the mine also Jack was the son the Abigail had lost, but she knew that no one could replace Peter. Abigail was thankful that god had placed Jack and Elizabeth in Hope Valley she didn't know what she would do if Elizabeth nor Jack weren't there in her life but she was thankful that she wouldn't have to find out. " I need to go back to the jail" Jack said " I will be back as soon as I am done with my rounds". "Alright Jack but please be careful." Elizabeth replied. " I always am." and with that Jack headed down stairs to the door and left walking toward the jail.

''Are you alright Elizabeth would you like me to bring something?", Abigail asked. "No, I am fine just let me get dress and I would head downstairs with you, Abigail,", Elizabeth replied. As Elizabeth start to get up Abigail suddenly stop her. "Abigail, I am all right." "No Elizabeth you need to stay in bed" Abigail protested. "Please let me get up. I don't want to stay in bed all morning." Elizabeth begged. "Alright, but if you get tired promise me that you will come to the bed and rest" Abigail said. " I promise.", Elizabeth replied

At the Jail, Jack was siting down looking at the telegram that was sent to Elizabeth. "How am I going to tell her about her father? How?". Jack knew that he had to tell her quick each time that passed he knew that her father might be slipping away.

TO BE CONTINUE...

SORRY I DIDN'T POST ANYTHING LAST MONTH BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 3 AND I AM HAPPY TO INFORM YOU THAT I AM WORKING IN CHAPTER 4 AND A NEW STORY. P.S I AM SO EXCITED FOR WCTH REUNION AND CANT WAIT TO MEET EVERYBODY THAT IS GOING. BYE FOR NOW AND P.M. ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY.


End file.
